


When he wakes

by ColeIsADreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, i updated the tags coz of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeIsADreamer/pseuds/ColeIsADreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sits in the chair placed near the tank when a knock sounded on the door. </p><p>He gets up thinking maybe it was one of the doctors checking in on Bucky when he opens the door and freezes. </p><p>"Tony?" </p><p>Basically Steve and Tony have a heart to heart months after the cave incident in Siberia. </p><p>Spoilers for civil war if you haven't seen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd I wrote this in like 20 mins. Hope y'all like it! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel it belongs to the great and power Stan Lee and Disney.. So yada yada.. 

After Bucky was put back in cryostasis under his own will, Steve was a wreck. He did not agree with this at all but who was he to argue with Bucky. The man never had a say in 70 years. So Steve stepped back even though in every fiber of his being told him otherwise. For the first few weeks Steve stayed only in his room. He only ever ventured out to run, eat and briefly talk to T'challa if needed. But other wise he stayed away from everyone. Then after a few weeks he came out started visiting Bucky and just talking to him even though he never would get an answer back. He still talked about Brooklyn, the war with fighting with the commandos, Peggy all of it. It felt like therapy in a way to just talk about it even about the years of waking up alone in this new world. To Steve it helped to just talk. But it also hurt to know that his best friend was not really here. Just sleeping in a way. And all that he never got to tell Bucky about how he felt about him. How he'd been harboring feelings for him since he was 17. Then he sent that letter to Tony. He told Bucky about it too. For months it went on like this just him talking to Bucky about everything and nothing until one day when their was a knock. 

Steve got up from his spot by the tank and went to open the door thinking it was one of the doctors to come check on Bucky he opened the door and froze. 

"Hey, cap." 

"T-Tony? What?" Then it dawned on him on why Tony would be here."No, no no, you can't take him-" Steve started to be defensive and tear up. 

 

"Whoa, hey, Steve, I'm not here to take him." Tony tried assuring him. 

"Then why are you here?" He chocked out.  
Tony had a lot of time to think about this. About how he knew that T'challa had taken Steve and the rest of the gang in Wakanda in. About how he would feel about Barnes. At first he was angry and he had every right to be about Barnes but the more he thought about it. The more he realized how much of a jackass he was. The years Barnes had been captive with Hydra and not by his own free will put that into perspective. About how he realized that yes, Barnes did kill his parents and he has every right to be angry about that he also is angry not at Barnes but for Barnes. Barnes never had a choice, in what he did or said. It was all Hydra that made him the gun. That pointed him in whatever direction they wanted, not what Barnes himself wanted. Wanted. Ain't that the kick? Barnes never had the chance to want something in over 70 years. And here Tony is blaming Barnes for it when it is nothing compared to how much Barnes blames himself for it. For all of it. And Tony can relate to that very well. I mean look at how he built weapons for the military by his own free will and look at the mess with Ultron. Yeah, Tony sure as hell blames himself much worse than anybody else putting the blame on him.  
So when he decided to visit Wakanda, he wanted to make peace with Steve and most of all make peace with Barnes as well. After talking with T'challa for a very long time, he made the journey over with out Ross's permission. But he didn't know that Barnes was in cryostasis. 

"I came to apologize to both of you. I- can I come in and we can talk? I swear it's just me. Ross doesn't even know I'm here." After a moment Steve wiped away the fallen tears and stepped aside. Stepping through the doorway at first Tony didn't notice the tank in the room he was too busy looking for Barnes when he saw Steve move over to the chair placed so by something in the middle of the room. At first he couldn't make out what it was when he gasped. There sleeping in the frosted glass tank was Barnes. 

"What? Why is he in there? How could you-" 

"Believe me, Tony i was against it. But he- oh god- he wanted-" Steve felt the tears fall again. Even after all these months of just sitting in this room it still hurt. 

Tony went over to Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder and kneeled down right next to him. 

"He felt he was a danger, Tony and he's still protecting me even after all that happened. Even after I got him back. I still couldn't save him." Tony then pulled him into a hug. Letting Steve break down. After months and years of being out of the ice Tony forgets sometimes that Steve is a young man. A young man who went to war and fought the nazis and sacrificed everything for his country only to be woken up in the future with no idea how to live. Then to top it all off his best friend was a brain washed assassin for Hydra. Who he never got to mourn for it seemed. 

"I'm sorry Tony, I'm so sorry." 

"No, don't do that. You have nothing absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You were just doing what was right. I get that, I do. Just like I was doing what I thought was right. But in the end, it still went to hell. For that I am sorry. I never wanted this to turn out this way." 

"I know." Steve uttered clutching Tony closer. 

Then Tony let go. "So, his idea huh?" He said gesturing toward the tank. 

"Yeah, I wanted to fight him on it but I didn't want to-" 

"Take away his choice." Tony shook his head nodding understanding. 

"Yeah." 

"So, why the cryostasis?" 

"He didn't want anyone controlling him again. What with the trigger words implanted. T'challa has doctors monitoring him trying to find a way to deactivate them." 

"Hmm, how's that going?" 

"Long" 

"I could help." 

"What? Tony? You-" 

"I want to. Sides the least I can do. Hell I'll even build him a new arm. I'm a mechanic remember?" 

Steve could have cried. "Tony, I don't know what to say?" 

"Hmm, you could say thank you. Sides, I don't blame Barnes for what happened. I realize that now. I know all about guilt. I know how it feels to have everyone point the finger at you when really it doesn't compare to you hating yourself most of all. So when he wakes up, and he will trigger free, I'd love for him to count on me too." Steve just wrapped his arms around Tony saying "thank you." Over and over. "Your welcome" then Tony said "I love you cap, but I need to breathe." "Sorry." 

"What'd I say about apologizing?"  
Steve chuckled. "Not too." 

Tony smiled. "Alright, time to work. Oh and cap, when Barnes wakes up, just tell him you love him already, it's getting old." 

"What? How'd?" 

Tony glared at him. "Come on, nobody who fights for their best friend the way you did hold back 70 years worth of pining." Steve blushed and smiled a real smile. "How'd you know?" 

"Please you two are made for each other. Don't let him go." 

"I won't." Steve said with conviction. 

Tony smiled and turned to a doctor monitoring Barnes vitals. Steve smiled a real smile maybe, just maybe things will be ok in the end. He could only hope for the day of Bucky waking up to Steve and for his future to be bright. Never dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead... The big reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: not mine nor will ever be... So yeah.. Stan Lee is the man! Jack Kirby is all great and powerful.   
> So plot bunny hit me again and this is born. First time writing smut so... I'm sorry if it's not good. But I figured the boys deserved a reunion and sexy times ahead. XD everything is consensual and Bucky does check in with Steve from time to time after all he loves Steve never wants to cause any pain. He's his best guy after all. Plus Tony and Bucky becoming friends at some point which I firmly believe will happen. Just takes time and a lot of thinking. We'll see how it goes.

Tony was working frantically with the doctors trying to find a way to get any and all triggers out of Bucky's mind. 'Huh, Bucky. What'da ya know?' he thought with a smile. Tony had come a long way from that fight. He decided that enough was enough and it was time to forgive and start the process of healing. Tony sought out T'challa to make peace with Steve and Bucky only to find out that Bucky was back in cryostasis of his own will. Tony realized that he had to help. He just had too. He was a mechanic after all. He fixes things, he's at his best when he does it. So months later it was finally time to wake up Bucky and start the healing and for cap to man up and to tell frosty that he loves him. "Seriously cap it's getting old" as he once told him. Tony had found a way to deprogram all the triggers that hydra had given by way of an injecting some form of Wanda's power like a cure that go into the blood stream via brain stem at the spine and work their way up to fix brain tissue that was damaged from all the times hydra would wipe him. Once the brain tissue was stable, the real healing could start. Any and all triggers would be erased from his mind. 

So here they both are and wheels were up in 5,4,3,2,1 then the defrosting process started. The ice started to fade away from the glass and then the glass descended up above and slowly but surely life was seeping back into Bucky. Then all the warmth flowed into his skin and no longer was his skin a bluish hue but color started to bloom across his cheeks and lips. Then his mouth parted and a gasp of air left his lungs and his eyes shot open. His blue grey eyes sought around the room looking for something or someone before they landed on the one person who he wanted most. The doctors slowly undid the strap from around his torso and carefully brought him down and Bucky reached out with his flesh hand toward Steve and Steve never could deny him and reached him wrapping his arms around him. Steve seemed to sag with relief for the first time in a year. It seemed Bucky did too. Tony was relieved. Glad that he could help bring the peace these two surely deserved. Bucky buried his face within Steve for a moment before his eyes landed on Tony. He stiffened in Steve's arms looking so scared.   
But Tony held his hands up saying "Hey, it's ok now. I'm not here to bring you in. I wanted to help. I know last time didn't go so well. But I had a lot of time to think." 

Bucky still looked scared but Steve bless him just whispered "It's ok buck, really. He helped get all the triggers out. Your free." Bucky looked so hopeful but still a little unsure.   
"Seriously, Bucky? Can I call you that? These nice people and me teamed up and after about a year I'd say, we finally managed to deprogram any and all triggers associated with the masters of evil. So, yeah, your a free man now Buckster." Tony smiled a genuine smile. Bucky let go of Steve and carefully made his way to Tony and held out his flesh hand and Tony shook it and then was pulled into the fiercest hug he'd ever been in. "Thank you." Bucky whispered. Tony smiled and said "Your welcome anytime. I mean it." He said as he pulled away.   
"I'm so sorry Tony I-"   
"Hey, none of that. It's ok Bucky seriously. Like I said, I had a lot of time to think. And I also had a lot of time to develop something that might help with this." He pointed to his stump.   
"You mean?"   
"Yeah, a new model too. So when ever your ready let me know." He said with a smile. And for the first time in 70 years a smile so wide and bright appeared on Bucky's face. Tony was a little shocked to see someone who was literally a 100 yrs old look so young in instant. It was a sight to behold. "But for now let's get ya settled and I think you and capsicle here have a lot to talk about." Tony smirked. Steve glared at Tony but was fighting a smile at the same time. Which didn't fool anyone. Bucky turned toward Steve with a smile and said "yeah, we do." 

Later after being given an evaluation of sorts, some new clothes to change into and been given his new arm courtesy of Tony, Bucky was free. Free. He never thought he'd see the day. When he was in cryo sometimes there were moments where he could hear Steve talking to him. About everything and nothing. The times that he could remember where Steve would tell him about how he first woke up and felt about the future in feeling so lost and alone. But later he'd admit his feelings for Bucky. Bucky seriously just wanted to kiss the hell out of Steve and then some but first they'd have to talk it was inevitable. 

Steve led Bucky to his room and gently helped him sit on the couch. Steve then went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for Bucky. Handing it to him he than sat down next to him smiling a small smile. Bucky took a few gulps before setting it down. Steve was so happy and thankful Bucky was back and for good but at the same time he was scared. So scared that Bucky didn't want him the way that Steve craved. But if Bucky rejected him then he would sacrifice his love to just being his friend. Having him as friend would be better than not at all. Steve's shoulders slumped a little at that resignation. He'd force himself to not cry. Not again. He'd already cried so many tears. But then Bucky cupped his face and turned him towards him. 

The way Bucky was looking at him was like he hung the moon or something. But at the same time he looked so sad yet determined. Steve frowned. 

"What?-ommf" Bucky's lips smashed against his. Gently ever so gently Bucky's lips moved against Steve's. Steve moaned and whimpered. 'God he'd missed this.' 

"You -kiss- think to much -kiss- punk" Bucky growled. 

"Buck, I-" 

"I know, Stevie. I could hear you baby. S' like being in a coma I guess, but I could hear you. I could always hear you. I wanted to wake up so many times" he chuckled. He cupped his face in his hands gently stroking the sides of his face. 

Steve gasped leaning into his touch. "You mean-" 

"Yeah, I don't know how. But I could. I could hear you baby. I'll always hear you." His blue grey eyes were solely focused on Steve with such determination he said," I'm never leaving you again." 

"Promise?" He said with tears falling. Bucky gently wiped them away with his fingers. 

"I promise. I love you so much. I think I've loved you since I was 16 Stevie. I just never told you coz of the law being what it was and I was so scared. And then the war and everything happened and I never got the chance." Bucky choked out. 

"I love you too buck. I've loved you for a long time. God, we're idiots." Steve chucked. Then lips met lips. Bucky pulling Steve ever so much closer. It was too much and not enough. Bucky tugged on Steve's shirt trying to get it off. Throwing the shirt to the side Bucky kissed down Steve's neck and back up claiming his lips. Steve all but whimpered "Bucky" 

"Shh.. I got you sweetheart. I'm here. Never gonna leave you. You tell me if you don't like something ok?" He whispered against his lips. Steve moaned and said "ok" He felt Bucky kissing along his jaw and nipping at his neck like he was claiming him all for himself. Which Steve found so hot. 

"Oh! Buck! Please!" Bucky placed his hands on Steve's hips and his right moved down toward his hardening crotch giving a small squeeze. He unbuckled his pants dragging them off and helping Steve lift his hips getting them off but leaving his boxer briefs on. Steve chucked off his shoes and socks so fast and then he felt Bucky's lips against his before his hand was right back on his rapidly hard cock. "Hmm. Your so hard for me aren't ya?" He said rubbing his cock. Steve could feel all the blood run south as Bucky stroked him. Steve moaned out "yes! Only you buck! Buck please!" 

Bucky smiled putting his hand through the flap and taking his huge cock out and finding a rhythm that will make Steve feel so good. "Hmm.. I'm gonna take care of you ok Stevie?" He said still moving his hand up and down so slow yet so firm. He gathered pre-cum at the tip using it as lube and continued to stroke. Steve tried moving his hips but it was a little difficult sitting on the couch. 

"Buck, please uh! I'm uh uh so close" he didn't want it to end so soon but it felt so good. It's been a long time since Steve felt so good like this. He felt like a teenager again which was embarrassing but Bucky didn't seem to mind all that much. 

"Shh.. S'ok doll.. Hmm.. -kiss- s'hot baby. You wanna come huh Stevie?"   
He continued moving his hand going up, down twist right at the head and then Steve moaned out "oh! Buck I'm gonna!"   
"Go on sugar. Come for me yeah?" He said against Steve's lips. 

"Oh! Buck! Oh!" Then he felt like he was flying everything felt so good all he could feel and hear was Bucky and only Bucky. 

Bucky kept saying "S'good Stevie. Did so good baby." Over and over and "I love you Stevie." Over and over, still milking him getting all that cum out until it became a little too much. Then Bucky lifted his hand and licked all the cum sucking his fingers in between his lips while looking at Steve who's eyes were flow blown with lust and love in them. He felt himself getting hard again. "Buck, I- oh!" Then lips met his and tasting himself was weird but kinda hot and he moaned. Never knew he had a kink for cum. But maybe it was just Bucky. 'Yeah, probably' He thought. Then Steve moved his hand to Bucky's crotch and tried doing the same. He wanted to make Bucky feel good like he did with him. Bucky brushed his hand away and Steve was about protest when he felt himself being lifted off the couch and being placed in Bucky's lap. His naked cock rubbing against Bucky's sweat clothed one and he moaned. "Still good Stevie?"  
"Yeah, Buck." The material was soft but it felt so good. Then he got ever so closer that his ass was against Bucky's cock and started grinding against Bucky. It got to the point of Bucky thrusting against Steve that it felt like he was inside him already. And Steve oh the noises he made Bucky could've came and came. But he forced himself to stop other wise he would've. He stilled Steve's hips against him forcing him to stop. He wanted to come inside of him make him see stars. "Oh baby, baby" he kept saying over and over. He was so hard he felt like he would burst out of his pants.Steve was whimpering "Bucky" over and over. Then after he calmed down after a moment he got up and carried Steve to the bedroom somehow and laid him down so gently. "Baby, baby." He whimpered. Kissing all along his face and neck while Steve was mewing wanting to come so bad. Tears were running down his face. "Shh.. I got you baby doll. I'm here. Doing s'good darlin. You still tell me if you don't like something ok Stevie? "Yeah, Buck I will." "Oh baby." He kept murmuring over. He wanted to let Steve know he was loved and that he was never leavin him again. He was home. At peace for once. He smiled thinking about what was to come. "Bucky, please need you-so-so bad" Steve whimpered. He was thrusting his hips trying to get some friction. "Shh, I got you darlin. Doin' so good baby. I love you so so much." "Love you buck." He keened. Then Bucky was pulling his clothes off and throwing them off to the side somewhere and then finally getting Steve's soaked briefs off his hips being so so gentle. Kissing all along his chest and nipping his nipples. 'God, he's got pretty tits.' The way Steve was making all those noises he'd look like he'd come just from Bucky playing with his chest. 'Hmm nother time.' He thought. Then he made his way down to his hips nipping and soothing the love bites he gave him. Steve was squirming and whimpering so beautifully that Bucky almost came from watching him. Finally he got to his destination and gently started suckling the head of Steve's cock licking the tip and all the pre-cum there. "Hmm" he moaned. All the vibrations made Steve so sensitive and yet felt so good. "Buck! Oh!" Bucky placed his hands on Steve's hips so he couldn't move. He started taking more of Steve into his mouth and sucking him down. "Oh, buck! I'm gonna-uh!" Bucky smiled looking at Steve. He took his right hand and squeezed his balls feeling the weight of them in his hands massaging them. "Oh buck! Please!"   
Then Bucky pulled off but continued massaging his balls "hmm.. So pretty like this darlin." He said leaving a kiss against his thigh. Then he took his finger adding some saliva and started rubbing his hole, Steve gasped. He tried thrusting trying to get that finger to go in. "Buck! Oh! I want- want" Steve didn't know what he was saying anymore just that he wanted Bucky. Then Bucky took pity on him and asked "lube baby?" "Ugh! night- oh! stand!" Bucky smirked and opened the drawer and found his prize and un capped and spread some lube on his fingers. Setting the tube aside he spread some around his hole and carefully inserted his finger. "Oh!" Steve moaned. Steve's cock was looking red almost purple although Bucky's wasn't much better either. Then after Steve adjusted to the feeling, Bucky added more fingers it became two then three and Steve became desperate. "Buck! Please I'm ready! Oh! There! There buck!" Buck smirked. "Ok, darlin, doin' s'good baby." He said kissing his thigh. Then Bucky got more lube and spread it all along his cock trying to take the pressure off a little. Bucky moaned it felt so good. Then he slowly pushed forward and rocked back and forth trying to get used to the feeling and then the head breached and he gasped. "Oh, Stevie!" He stopped other wise he was gonna come before they even started. Bucky breathed and moved more taking more of the heat around him. Then finally they' er joined. "S'tight baby. So tight." "Move buck, please" that was all it took. Bucky pulled out just leaving the head and thrusted back in hard. "Oh! Buck!" "Steve! Oh god!" Bucky kept moving his hips back and forth over and over. It felt like coming home again. "Baby, feels s'good. So good." He leaned down kissing Steve muffling their moans. Bucky held on to his hips and Steve wrapped his legs around his back trying to bring more of him. 

"Feel good baby?" 

"Yeah, s'good so good! Ah! There buck!" 

Bucky having found that spot that will make Steve crazy kept hitting it again and again. 

"Harder buck! Uh uh uh!" Hips slapping against hips Steve felt like he was flying. He'd never felt so good. 

"Oh! Buck! I'm gonna! Oh! I-" 

"Go on baby. Cum for me darlin" He growled. Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and stroked the same rhythm and Steve let go. He came and came and came. He felt like he was up in the clouds feeling so much love and comfort. He didn't want to leave. That did it for Bucky and he too let go. Bucky kept thrusting against that spot milking everything until he stopped. He collapsed against Steve kissing everything he could reach saying Steve was "so good" and "that was beautiful Stevie." "I love you" over and over till Steve came back to him. "Buck?" "Yeah, I'm here Stevie. I'm here. You did so good baby." He said kissing along his temple. Then he pulled out gently. Steve could feel all the cum running down his thigh. He moaned. Bucky noticed and moved a finger down and was rubbing his hole alittle. "Oh! Buck!" He pushed in a little and said "this ok baby?" "Yeah, buck. Oh!" Then after a few thrusts little cum dribbled out of his well looked after cock. Bucky groaned. Kissing the tip and suckling it a little getting all the remaining cum. Steve pulled Bucky up to him and lips met lips and gentle kisses were shared. " hey" "hey." They both smiled. "You want water baby?" Steve nodded. Bucky carefully got up and went to the bathroom first getting a wash cloth and carefully cleaned both of them up and pulled on some underwear for both of them and went into the kitchen. Finding a bottle of water and some chocolate, he brought both and climbed in next to Steve. He carefully fed him the chocolate while unscrewing the bottle and lifted it to his lips. Steve gratefully took a few sips than laid back down. 

Steve smiled at Bucky. Bucky cupped his face and kissed him so gently. His thumb stroked his cheek as he did so. "I love you Stevie." 

"I love you Bucky, my Bucky" He blushed. Redness appearing on his face going down his chest. Bucky chuckled and said "m' yours Stevie, always." Putting the bottle to the side he curled up against Steve and wrapped his arms around him. Leaving no space between them. "G'nite Stevie. I love you darlin." 

"Nite buck. I love you too" Steve said with a smile on his face. Bucky finally had his life back and couldn't wait to start a future with the person who means the most to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope y'all like it! How'd I do? Constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here please be nice. after seeing civil war the plot bunny hit me.. So I hope you guys like it. I really believe Tony and Bucky could be friends maybe not beasties but you know friends. Obviously not right away but with time yeah. Especially since I think Bucky went to the stark expo in the first movie maybe they could bond over mechanics and engineering. Who knows? And I loved falcon and Bucky's relationship in civil war. That vw bug scene was hilarious! Loved to see more of that in the future. XD kudos and comments are awesome sauce!


End file.
